Things To Do When Your Missing Someone
by Kudo X Kid
Summary: My First PokeFic. YAOI AshxPika hot and lovely lemons in later chapters. R&R. More Reviews Means More Chapters! Rated M for chap. 2 through end. CHAPTERS 3 AND 4 ARE UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Things To Do When Your Missing Someone**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON! OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! DON'T SUE ME!**

**This Is My First Ever Pokemon Fic. R&R!! plz!  
Flames welcome (constructive criticism I mean not "haha you suck!"**

**YAOI IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!**

Ash smiled. "I love you brock" he said as he kissed his cheek "we'll see you in a few weeks." he added as he turned and began his long walk home. "pikachu" ash said in a questioning tone. "pika" pikachu replied as he stopped running. "remember when we were at brocks house? And you watched us do things?…you thought I didn't know but I saw you. And you clearly enjoyed it." ash spoke softly as the sun set rather quickly.

Pikachu looked at ash and grinned. Happy he didn't have to pretend anymore. "lets set up here for tonight. We will go home tomorrow." he said as he dropped his backpack on the ground with a thud. growlllll pikachu blushed as his stomach growled. "pikaaaaaaaaa" pikachu squealed. "oh your hungry huh buddy?" ash said as he opened his bag.

As ash began to unpack the bag in search of food. Pikachu sat in wait. He looked at each thing as it came out. A sleeping bag, a flashlight, gloves, boxers, an extra shirt and pair of pants, a bottle of lube, and a stack of packet of tissue paper. "here it is!" as shouted "the cookies brock made us!" ash said, handing one to pikachu. "pikaaaa" chomp pikachu ate the cookie with glee. "only 2 of them…" ash said before eating his own quickly. yawn ash yawned as he stretched and laid his sleeping bag out. He took off everything but his boxers and crawled into his bag. "pika" pikachu squealed softly. As he too crawled in and sat in-between ash's thighs. Ash blushed a bit at the realization. Pikachu wasn't just openly attracted to boys. He was openly attracted to ash. Just as ash was to him. "g'night pikachu" ash said as he blew out the small fire that was lit for light. "pika" the mouse replied muffled by the bag.

Then just as ash was almost asleep, he felt a warmth on his thigh. He opened his eyes wide and got excited. He was sure it was a dream until…

**_WELL_!? Do you like it?  
Please R&R ASAP!  
I will write chapter 2 when I get at least 2-3 reviews. So the faster you R&R. the faster you get more!**

Kudokid- Looks like its getting a bit more interesting now isn't it?  
Pikachu- moans pikkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuu  
Ash- oooohhhh  
KudoKid- alright best poke-couple ever. Just calm down and wait for the next chapter 3KudoKid3


	2. Chapter 2

** Things To Do When Your Missing Someone **

**  
I DON'T OWN POKEMON! OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! DON'T SUE ME!**

**  
This Is My First Ever Pokemon Fic. R&R!! plz!**

**Flames welcome (constructive criticism I mean not "haha you suck!")**

**  
YAOIIF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

He was sure it was a dream, until… 

"Pikachu!" ash shouted, lifting up the medium thick blanket that was covering the lower half of his body, he looked inside the bag to see the rodent panting, with his rarely seen cock, erect and outside of his body, he looked in front of him to see a small puddle of cum, sitting and dripping down his leg.

"Pika…Pikachu" ash said. Pikachu looked at him. Slightly regretting his sudden burst of lust, although he knew it had to happen. The warmth of ashes body against his was calling to him, urging him to show his love for him in any way he knew.

"pikaaaa" pikachu whined. Looking at the now mostly spread puddle of cum. He looked at it, then his dick, then ash. He was disappointed in himself until he saw ashes face. A smile was stretched across it, Looking at pikachu in a lustful gaze. Pikachu looked down to see he wasn't only showing his enjoyment with a smile, he also had a rock hard cock from the scene that had occurred.

"pikachu, that's awesome" ash said in a semi-soft voice. He looked at the mouse. And reached down to his own bulge. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulled them down with his boxers and let loose his 6 inch cock. Ash grasped it in his right hand, giving it a few soft strokes. "I was told a long time ago" ash began "that theres a number of things to do when your missing someone." ash spoke to pikachu, who was listening to every word as he gazed at ashes cock, slowly growing hard again himself.

Ash continued his short speech. "First thing you can do is jerk off. Like you just did, and second is hold your feelings in. but 3rd is my all time favorite." Ash said, still stroking his hard 6 inch penis. "and that's to have sex. And I think you and I have both been wanting that for a very long time" ash said. As he stopped stroking his cock and grabbed his bottle of lube out of his back-pack. He squirted a small amount into his hand. "you ready pikachu?" ash asked him, giving him a chance to say no. "pika!" pikachu said excited, as he too was hard from simply hearing the word. "sex" pikachu repeated in his head. The word could make anyone hard.

Ash rubbed his dick with lube, glazing it. He proceeded to rub a bit onto pikachus ass hole. And stuck a finger up it as well, as to stretch it for something far bigger. "pikachu" ash said as he picked him up. "this is gonna hurt ya know, your ready?" he questioned. "pika" pikachu said, taking a deep breath. "okay then" ash said, wasting no time and he sat pikachus ass atop his cock. 'here goes!" ash wispered. Slowly shoving his dick into pikachus very tight ass. "piiiiiiikaa" pikachu whined. Grunting in pain. "sorry buddy.." ash said, slowly retracting it and pushing it back in again.

He continued this motion for a bit, until they were both comfortable. They then continued onto fucking. Ash rammed his cock into the yellow mouse. He moaned in pleasure, as pikachu tried his hardest not to burst instantly. They kept up a rhythm, pumping pikachus 2 ½ inch cock in time with ashes thrusts into him. Pikachu couldn't take it. He busted a load onto himself, ashes face and chest, and the ground. Ash was so greatly turned on by this that he too soon came. Blowing a load of cum into pikachu, with some seeping out, ash retracted again, pulling his cock out and setting pikachu down.

"that was awesome" ash said, panting heavily. "pik…ik…pika…chu" pikachu said, even more tired out then from the hardest battle. "thanks pikachu" ash said, thanking him for the hard work it took to pull it off. "pika" pikachu said, releasing a smile from his tired face. The two of them slowly fell asleep as they thought about what may happen on the rest of their trip back home. Pikachu was hoping for more, as was ash, but ash also had something else on his mind, which to stay with, Brock, Or Pikachu.  
The question bothered the young trainer until be too dozed off into a dream.

* * *

WELL!?  
I changed my whole writing style  
I hope you liked it.  
I tried MUCH harder on this chapter then I did on any chapter of any of my stories.  
PLEASE R&R  
And ill write ch. 3 when I get more ideas.  
I can promise it will be POSTED before this weekend.  
Thanks for waiting for this. And im sorry I forced the longer wait on you guys, but I wasn't exactly expecting the 2-3 reviews in 2 days. But I love it! So please Review! And tell your friends!  
KudoKid 3  



	3. Chapter 3

Things To Do When Your Missing Someone – Chapter 3 – Home Free

Disclaimer I don't own anything, anyone, or any part of the shows my stories are based on, it is completely FICTION!

* * *

Chapter 3 -- Home Free

Ash and Pikachu walked out of the Viridian Forest, both still happy about what they had done the night before, though Pikachu still had a very sore ass. Ash wasn't sore as much as he was confused, he loved Pikachu for so long, and had only been in a relationship with Brock for a few months, but a long term thing with a pokemon somehow struck him as wrong, though he knew there were plenty of people who did it, and lived perfectly normal lives.

The two of them arrived in Viridian city; Ash took a deep breath, exhaled and looked down at his friend. "Race ya home buddy!" Ash said, ready to race no matter what Pikachu said, though the rodent too would like the idea. "Pika!" he squeaked, getting into a running position. Ash readied himself, "Ready, Set, Go!" Ash said, beginning to run before he said go.

Pikachu ran quickly behind Ash, not too far behind, but was getting tired quickly, that's then he has an idea, "Haha, I'm gonna win Pikachu!" Ash proclaimed, as they got even closer to his home. Pikachu quickened, and shot a small jolt of electricity at his trainers foot. "Agh" Ash shouted, falling down. Pikachu ran over him, and waited politely on the steps for ash to catch up. "You little…" Ash said with a smile, not really caring he lost.

Ash opened the door to find a note on the kitchen table. He read it in his head.

_Dear Ash, Mr. Mime and I went on a cruise! We got the tickets as a prize at the super market yesterday! Sorry such short notice, have fun, and there is __plenty of food for you! P.S. Don't forget to change your underwear each day!_

"Well Pikachu, looks like moms out of town" Ash said, plopping down on the couch. Pikachu ran off his shoulder and turned the TV on. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said, showing ash the Pokemon Porn Channel. "Pikachu, I thought you were gay like me!" Pikachu only smiled as he pushed the channel up button, turning on the Gay Pokemon Porn channel. Pikachu sat down next to Ash, waiting for the advertisement to end so they could look at the On Demand guide. "Here we go" Ash said, grabbing the remote. "Now…which one…" Ash said, going down the list. Pikachu too was looking at each title.

Ash stopped on one. "Blaziken and Mewtwo, sounds nice to me. What do you think Pikachu?" ash asked, making sure Pikachu liked the couple, but when he looked to see if it would be okay with him, he saw that the yellow mouse was already getting his dick out. "Ha, well I guess you like it." Ash laughed, as he too pulled his pants off, followed by his socks, shirt, and lastly his boxers. The episode started, Blaziken knelt down, grabbing hold of his cock, and stroked it, as he opened his mouth and took Mewtwo into him. His tongue teased Mewtwo, who was now shoving his own tail up his ass-hole. Mewtwo was moaning, Blaziken gagged a bit, when suddenly Mewtwo released a loud moan and came into the fire pokemons mouth. " Nice" Ash said, stroking his cock slowly, looking back and forth at the TV and Pikachu, who was going at the same speed. They looked back at the screen. Mewtwo was now on his back, getting fucked by the Blaziken, as he jerked himself off, he put his tail up Blazikens ass. The two didn't last long this time, they both came at about the same time, Mewtwos splattered all over his face, and Blaziken filled Mewtwos ass hole.

"All over" Ash said. Though he had yet to cum, and the same went for his little friend. "Well I didn't cum yet…but it gave me an idea." Ash said with a grin. He got dressed and stopped pikachus strokes. "I'll be right back!" Ash shouted as he headed out the door.

The yellow mouse felt confused, but none the less, kept his cock out, but obeyed his masters orders to not stroke, as it may cause him to cum. Bored, Pikachu chose to watch a video from the Pokemon Master(bate) section. He watched, but was careful to not get too aroused yet. The video showed a Charmeleon jerking himself off. Pikachu thoroughly enjoyed it, and was tempted to jerk off as well, but was happily stopped by his master walking in the door. "I'm back!" Ash proclaimed. Walking back to the living room where Pikachu was. "Come with me" he said to pikachu. Who gladly obliged and followed him into his room. "Now I will show you why I couldn't let you cum yet, and why I didn't just decide to fuck you before." Ash stated.

Well I guess that's it for now. Next chapter will be written when I get a few reviews. Please R&R, and I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER ON TIME! Again, I apologize for dropping all my stories. I was very very busy. But have some free time now, so I hope to get back into it. Now R&R! )

-- KudoKid --


	4. Chapter 4

Things To Do When Your Missing Someone – Chapter 4 – Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer I don't own anything, anyone, or any part of the shows my stories are based on, it is completely FICTION!

Ash grinned; sure his plan would be thoroughly enjoyed by them both. Pikachu, unsure of what the grin meant, simply smiled up at his trainer. Ash reached into his pocket. Pikachu was disappointed, believing Ash was about to pull out lube for a replay of the night in the forest, but was rather surprised when he saw he was wrong, this was a much better idea.

Again, Ash grinned, but this time Pikachu too was sincerely happy. "You excited now?" Ash asked his pet, while letting him sniff the items in his hand. Pikachu was delighted by the smell. He knew from the moment he saw them. It was 2 pokeballs, one containing Bulbasaur, the other containing Totodile.

"Come on out!" Ash said, tossing the pokeballs into the air and releasing the pokemon from their balls. Pikachu loved the idea of 2 more cocks and 2 more tight and untouched asses in the picture, Pikachu grew hard instantly, Totodile, upon seeing pikachus erect cock, quickly grew hard himself, followed by Bulbasaur, who was busy watching Ash strip down to his hot naked body.

"Toto Toto dile!" Totodile cheered, seeing his masters' cock, he ran up and touched it, Bulbasaur too was intrigued by the human cock. He lost himself, wanting it inside of him.

"I had this planned out since we got home." Ash said, already thinking of the way they were all to be pleasured. "Bulllbasaurrr" Bulbasaur moaned, as his rather small 2 ½ inch dick was pulsing. Totodile was already touching his own 4 inch member, feeling eager to begin something he was completely unfamiliar with. Ash got on his knees, waving his hand in a "gather round" fashion. The 3 pokemon gathered, each with their cocks out, Bulbasaurs still underneath him, Totodiles slightly bulk cock was naturally in front, as with Pikachu. The pokemon rarely saw each other with their members out if at all, but even rarer was for them to see a human with theirs erect, and in front of them. Ash spread lube on each ones erection, preparing them for the greatest thing to ever happen to the team.

"Okay, so as far as I can see, there's only one really good way for us to do this" ash said, grabbing Pikachu and placing his ass at the head of his own cock, followed by Totodile behind ash, ready to shove his cock in, and Bulbasaur in front of Pikachu.

"Is everyone ready? Just push your cock into the ass in front of you, and hang on tight, you will love it!" ash claimed, though his first time was with Pikachu. Him being 15 years old, he had only kissed Brock a few times, never more than that till the night before with Pikachu.

Ash held pikachus sides tight, pushing his cock into the slightly less tight ass, causing the mouse to push into Bulbasaur, which aroused Pikachu, tightening his ass around Ash, which had the same affect for Ash, signaling Totodile to push in.

They went in a perfect rhythm, Totodile pushing into ash, causing a chain reaction of each pushing in, but Totodile felt left out, though his problem was soon fixed, as Bulbasaur extended his vines one was used to jerk himself off, as he was struggling to stand as the chain ended with him, and the other vine went over the group and into Totodiles ass, pushing deep within him and making him love each second.

The force of the Ashes cock was too much for Pikachu, he came, bursting into Bulbasaur, which once again, caused a chain reaction, making Bulbasaur cum all over the floor, causing the other vine to hit Totodiles prostate, making him cum into Ash, quickly followed by Ash cumming hard into Pikachus ass. The group lay on the floor, catching their breath. They each loved it, the feeling of their cock in an ass, of another cock inside them, and most of all, the sight of their trainer, fucking his best friend. The 2 recent additions, Bulbasaur and Totodile hopped onto Ashes bed, they let their cock retract and laid down, suggesting they all sleep together.

Ash was happy to let them all sleep there, picking up Pikachu; he sat down on the bed, still naked, and drifted into a deep sleep. He awoke the next morning to a familiar face, it was blurry. Still half asleep, he sat up, causing the blanket to fall, revealing his naked body, but also the reason he was awoken, Pikachu was licking his morning wood. The sight of that was enough to shock anyone, and just as he saw Pikachu, he realized who it was…

To be continued! D Haha! You must wait for me to write more!

PLEASE R&R (read and review) reviews mean the world to me, and please, feel free to do ANY of these things!

1—give me ideas for chapters, I WILL MOST LIKELY USE THEM!

2—Please guess who that person is. Just for fun! )

3—Submit any pokemon that Ash has in the series OR any pokemon a friend of his has (Gary, Brock, Ritchie, etc.) OR a character (Male characters ONLY! D) and I will try to incorporate him into a chapter!

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

--KudoKid


End file.
